1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved sport utility seat for removable attachment to an open truck and bumper of an automobile and, more particularly, pertains to removably positioning a sports utility seat over an open trunk and bumper of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sports utility seats and other chairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, sports utility seats and other chairs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a seat at a predetermined location by a user are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of sports utility seats and other chairs. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,788 to Christensen discloses a trunk seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,431 to Zakhi discloses a vehicle bumper seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,529 to Lippert discloses a stadium seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,413 to Shumack, Jr. discloses a portable stadium seat.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,209 to Handelman discloses a folding stadium seat.
In this respect, a sport utility seat for removable attachment to an open truck and bumper of an automobile according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably positioning a sports utility seat over an open trunk and bumper of an automobile.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sport utility seat for removable attachment to an open truck and bumper of an automobile which can be used for removably positioning a sports utility seat over an open trunk and bumper of an automobile. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.